Delicious Love
by greensaber92
Summary: Bridget O'Brien fell and hit her head on a counter while preparing for a culinary exam. She fell into Wonderland and opened a restaurant. She doesn't meet a role holder for a long time but after a year Ace shows up at her restaurant and Bridget's life takes a flip again. Ace x OC. Please give it a shot! Update once a week minimum.


**Hi! I'm Greensaber92 I know you won't read this but whatever! This is my first HNKNA Fanfiction but I'm not new to this site **** Please let me know what you think of the story! Thanks so much! 3**

PLEASE READ!

**Short Character Bio**

**Name: Bridget O'Brien**

**Age: 23**

Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Brown

**Skin: Sort of tan.**

**Height: Petite. 4 ft 11. She hates it.**

Occupation: Before she fell into Wonderland Bridget was attending the Institute of Culinary Education in NYC to further her cooking her career, it was always her dream since she was little to open a restaurant and cook in it.

**Personality: Stubborn, playfully violent (she'll punch you a lot), shy about love and personal issues, easily bored, dreamy, and creative.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

I've always had weird dreams. Really weird dreams actually, scratch that when I was seven I dreamed I was stuck in a ninja apocalypse. Right now I'm living in the weirdest vision I've ever dreamed up. I was in my apartment trying as best as I could to practice for a practical exam coming up in culinary school. I turned around quickly to grab a pan of eggs that were coming to a fine golden colour. As I turned there must have been some water on the floor because I slipped and hit my head on the granite counter top on my way to the floor. It hurt so much! As I hit my head I heard a voice, "Hey do you know, games have rules, rules that are meant to be broken."

When I woke up I was in some blue jeans, my converses, and my cooking uniform jacket. It was all how it was before I fell. I felt fine! I reached up my hand to feel my head. It should have been bloody, but my hand just met soft hair and a coiled bandana.

When I looked around me I was confused as fish sticks. There were woods, and what looked like a village in the distance. I walked on shaky legs towards the small town. My jaw dropped when I saw the people milling around. They had no faces. I slapped myself. They still had no faces. They had no flip flopping faces! I was stunned. 

I walked around. No one I saw had a face. Just blank white faces. I remembered the fall, the voice. Where was I in this land of faceless people? Was I the only one with a face? I was horrified. As I was walking about I saw what looked like an abandoned building. I stepped in. Old wood floors were covered in dust and bottles, a once gorgeous bar was in the middle. I kept walking. In the back there was a kitchen! I jumped up and down and squealed. I ran outside, I really didn't care if the people here had no faces I just had to ask.

I ran up to a faceless person, "Is anyone using that building anymore!" I questioned. The guy seemed stunned but it was kind of hard to tell, "No bu-." I cut him off.

"Can I use it then!"

"Well yes , no one wants it now but-."

I sang my thanks and danced back to the building. I Bridget O'Brien was stuck in a land full of faceless people, and was I bothering to explore? No, because I was going to start a restaurant.

**…. One Year Later….**

Eventually I found out I was in a dream called Wonderland. All the Faceless told me it wasn't a dream, but even though I've been here a little over a year I still call it that.

Here in Wonderland time comes and goes in weird time changes. I'm still not used to it.

Practically everyone in Wonderland except the kids, and crabcakes even some of them, is taller than me. It was like that in NYC but still, if I'm having some acid dream can't I at least be taller! God hates me…

I've gotten my restaurant up and running! It's been going steady now for three months and I'm so proud of it. I had to get help to fix up the building and to work the tables but "North O2 by Bridget O'Brien" is officially open to business!

I look around the dining room. Light blue walls, curtains made up navy fabric, dark wood furniture. It's all very pretty. But my real pride and joy is the kitchen. I move out of the space and start to work. It'd 6 a.m. and I've already started cooking! I have breakfast pastries cooking in the oven and egg casseroles cooling down on the counter. 

I hear a knock and lift my head. Who would be knocking on the kitchen door so early in the morning? None of the other workers come until 7! I slowly walk to the door. More knocking. I hesitantly open the door. A tall man in a red trench coat with a sword smiled this weird grin at me. "Is there any breakfast yet?" He smiled wider.

I slammed the door in his face. Oh my God he had eyes! I had a mental panic. "Hey, is that a no! Aww no fair the sign says there's breakfast!"The man was complaining outside.

I thought I was the only one with a face! I was torn between being worried and happy. I opened the door again. 

"Hey are you a foreigner or a new role holder, you looked kind of shocked. Hey, why'd you slam the door in my face anyways? Is there breakfast!"

"Am I a what?" I asked.

To this day I don't know whether I was blessed or cursed when I met that man at my door. 

**Just the first chapter. Sorry it's not that good and its short but I needed to get the setting up there. I think I want to do Ace x Bridget but I'm not positive. Let me know what you think. Why Bridget hasn't met any role holders yet will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry if my grammar isn't amazing or I messed up the quote. I only have some of the manga and I was having a hard time finding the full quote online. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
